This invention relates to the art of controls of hydroelectric power plants, and more particularly to a new and improved control system for a hydroelectric plant of the run-of-river type.
A run-of-river hydroelectric plant is one in which the output of electricity depends upon the amount of water flowing in the river. It would be highly desirable to provide a control for a hydroelectric plant whereby at all times the load on the turbine-generator units of the plant match the flow of the river. In other words, it would be desirable to have the units operate at the maximum head available for existing flow conditions. This advantageously would result in producing maximum energy available from the river flow for the installed capacity of the hydroelectric plant. In providing the foregoing, it should be done in a controlled manner to be within the allowable and safe operating capability of the turbine-generator units.